<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Selfish Man by ShenanigansEnsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907253">A Selfish Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue'>ShenanigansEnsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Wolffe x Jedi!Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to Biting Kink, Allusions to Breeding Kink, Angst, F/M, Jedi Reader, NSFW themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolffe reflects on your relationship and his selfishness in keeping you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Wolffe x Jedi!Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Selfish Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Wolffe was a selfish man.</p>
<p>           He didn’t used to think of himself that way. He used to believe he was a man of honor, somebody who got the job done no matter the cost to his personal safety and happiness.  He was a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic.  What he wanted didn’t matter.  </p>
<p>           But now, as he laid in a dingy motel buried in the depths of Coruscant with your naked form pressed against him, he knew in his heart how selfish he was.</p>
<p>           Neon purple and blue light glared through the thin bare fabric covering the window.  It bathed the room in its unnatural glow, illuminating your skin thanks to sweat of your love making.  The sheets surrounding you were stained well before you freshly soiled them and newly applied plaster clung to the wall just behind the headboard. Despite the effort, it only served to highlight the permanent dent made from years of desperate one-night stands. It was a room designed for fast fucks where credits are exchanged in cash and there are no last names.</p>
<p>           Plenty of clones were familiar with these walls. Some “adventurous” civie would walk into 79s, looking for a good time.  They wouldn’t want to take the clone home for fear of the neighbors; so, they’d come here.</p>
<p>           The clones knew what they were getting into, but they weren’t paying for the room, so what’s the difference? A few even made some money on the side.  Nobody really talked about it.  It wasn’t their business.</p>
<p>           You didn’t deserve this.  You didn’t deserve to be treated like some dirty secret he would try to forget in the morning. You deserved to lay in bed as long as you wanted, wrapped in soft clean sheets until the golden light of the sun played across your skin.  You deserved to be woken to the smell of caf and a gentle kiss, not a banging on the door calling time or an extra fifty credits.  Fifty credits he didn’t have.</p>
<p>           But, what was the alternative? There was no privacy in the barracks.  Even with his own room, somebody would see you and then everyone would know.  And the Jedi Temple? That was even worse.  </p>
<p>           Neither of you had money to find a place of your own. The Jedi didn’t put value in property and the Republic thought he was property.</p>
<p>           This was the best you could do, scrapped together from sabacc games and small favors.</p>
<p>           Despite his feelings, the simple fact was, you were each other’s secret.</p>
<p>           He didn’t mind being your secret.  He knew how much you loved him.  He saw it in your eyes, felt it in your touch, and hear it in the gentleness of your words.  He knew if you could, you would walk with him in the light of the sun, unafraid of who might see.  He also understood why you couldn’t.</p>
<p>           But Maker, he hated keeping you his secret. He wanted nothing more than to tell the whole galaxy you were his, that he loved you and for some unknowable reason you decided to love him. He didn’t care if he was thrown out of the GAR.  He didn’t care if he was stripped of rank and shipped off to some unknown corner of the galaxy, so long as he could still call you his own.  </p>
<p>           Unfortunately, if he did, you would no longer be a Jedi.  He wouldn’t do that to you, not for anything.</p>
<p>           So, he made it up to you each time you were together.  If he couldn’t show the world, he could show you over and over again.</p>
<p>           It was so easy to get lost in you.  Your smell and your touch and your taste, overwhelmed his senses.  The way you begged for him made him weak.  He could still hear your voice in his ears.</p>
<p>           <em>“Please Wolffe.  I need you.  <b>Bite me.</b>  Mark me as yours!”</em></p>
<p>           Maker it was like you were made for him.  You fit so perfectly against him. The way you clung to him when he made you cum, like you were trying to absorb him into your skin drove him to the depth of insanity.  Sweet moans and gasped poured from your mouth when your cunt clenched tightly around him, milking him for all he was worth.  </p>
<p>           You were insatiable. You took all that he gave you and still begged for more. How many times had you pleaded he stay inside you, knowing it would only get him hard all over again? How many times had he submitted? Pumping you full over and over again until cum poured from you core, drenching the sheets beneath you.</p>
<p>           That was the real trick.  It didn’t matter that it was your hands tied to the bedpost or his teeth marking your skin, he was completely at your mercy.  Anything you asked of him, he would do. It didn’t matter how tired or sore he was.  If you wanted to him, he would give all of himself to you as many times as it took to leave you satisfied.  He would prove himself worthy of worshiping your body.</p>
<p>           He couldn’t buy you nice things or give you a home. He was never good with words.  Even protecting you in battle, which he had done for so long, was no longer an option. But, he could do this.  He could find ways to be with you and give you the pleasure only he could provide.  He could show you he loved you and hope it was enough.</p>
<p>           <em>However we can, for as long as we can.  </em>That was the promise, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>           You shifted in your sleep, holding him tighter as if you could sense his doubt. Maybe you could. Just another reason why he could never leave you.</p>
<p>           It was selfish having you like this, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was a selfish man, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>